1-866-NO-ATTACKS
1-866-NO-ATTACKS is an extremely disturbing commercial that focuses on a goldfish flopping on a white background. As the fish flops, a girl describes her asthma attack to be scary. She even states that her parents have to take her to the hospital. A boy describes his asthma as if he was a fish out of water. The commercial then ends with a man saying "Because one attack is one too many" while the fish is released back into the water. Controversy Despite this, this commercial received controversy due to animal cruelty. Ironically, the PSA claims that no animals were harmed during the making of the film. It doesn't take rocket science to show that the fish is CLEARLY IN PAIN. Category:Commercials Category:Dude, this is a commercial, not a logo Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:PSA Category:Controversial commercials Category:Logos that give me goosebumps Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Commercials that everybody grew up with Category:Logos that everybody grew up with Category:Logos that give you nightmares where you are running naked on a treadmill made of razor blades and your third grade teacher pointing and laughing at you and even if you survive the treadmill with your feet in tack that she is gonna tell you that you flump Category:Commercials that will make you go under cardiac arrest Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Gundham Tanaka Category:Logos that scare Gonta (Danganronpa) Category:Logos that make Peko Pekoyama cry Category:Logos that make Chihiro cry Category:Logos that scare Aoi Category:Logos that give Makoto despair Category:Logos that make Junko laugh Category:Logos that act like Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa Category:Logos that makes Nekomaru poops his pants Category:Logos that scare Akane Category:Logos that scare Hajime Category:Logos that act like Genocide Jack from Danganronpa Category:Logos that act like Nagito Category:Logos that scare Nagito Category:Logos that scare Shaun the Sheep Category:Logos that scare Bitzer Category:Logos that make Timmy the Sheep cry Category:Logos that scare Miu Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare squidward tentacles Category:Logos that make Kazuichi scream Category:Logos that make Kaito scream Category:Logos that make K1-B0 scream Category:Logos that scare Kaede Category:Logos that scare Shuichi Category:Logos that scare Kyoko Category:Logos that scare Shirley the Sheep Category:Logos that make Tenko cry Category:Logos that scare Rantaro Category:Logos that act like Peta Category:Logos that scare Teruteru Category:Logos that act like the Danganronpa Executions Category:Logos that make Monokuma laugh Category:Logos that make Monomi cry Category:Logos that scare Byakuya Category:Logos that scare Red Category:Logos that scare Yellow Category:Logos that scare Brown Category:Logos that scare Black Category:Logos that will make you cry Category:Logos that scare my Spore Creations Category:Logos that scare my Mom Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Donald Trump Category:Logos that don't scare Kokichi Category:Logos that act like Kokichi Category:Logos that don't scare Junko Category:Logos that scare Ryoma Category:Logos that scare Himiko Category:Logos that scare Tsumugi Category:Logos that scare all of the My Singing Monsters Category:Iconic Category:Logos that scare Maki Category:Logos that scare Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that don't scare Izuru Category:Logos that scare Naruto Category:Logos that scare Mukuro Category:Logos that scare Leon Category:Logos that make Sayaka cry Category:Logos that scare Peep, Chirp, and Quack Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Logos that scare Stewie Griffin Category:Logos that scare all of the residents of Binki Bottom Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that make Spongebob and Patrick cry Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Jeffy Category:Logos that make Mikan scream Category:Logos that scare Hiyoko Category:Logos that act like Hiyoko Category:Logos that scare Kirumi Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Mr.Krabs Category:Logos that scare Korekiyo Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:WHO MAKES THESE CATEGORIES??? Category:These Categories are funny Category:Dude, not everything is a LOGO! Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare all of the residents of Radiator Springs Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare Professor Utonium Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare Kat and Ana (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Jimmy T (WarioWare) Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare all the residents of Diamond City (WarioWare) Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that scare Dory Category:Logos that scare Marlin Category:Logos that scare Nemo Category:Logos that scare all the fish at Pacific Ocean Category:Logos that are so scary that you remove the water at the aquarium at make Spongebob so mad HE TURNED INTO SUPER TWISTED FLYING DUTCHMAN AND DROWN YOU IN YOUR PANTS then you cry at 7:00 PM and the Red Mist Squidward drowns you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:THIS COMMERCIAL SHOULD BE BANNED Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos that scare Snow White Category:Logos that scare Cinderella Category:Logos that scare Princess Aurora Category:Logos that scare Ariel Category:Logos that scare Belle Category:Logos that scare Jasmine Category:Logos that scare Pocahontas Category:Logos that scare Mulan Category:Logos that scare Tiana Category:Logos that scare Rapunzel Category:Logos that scare Merida Category:Logos that scare Anna Category:Logos that scare Elsa Category:Logos that scare Moana Category:Logos so fucking scary that Caillou smashes his keyboard and Boris gets angry that he shits at Caillou and gets grounded by Boris Category:Logos that scare all the Disney pincesses Category:Logos that scare Vanellope von Schweetz and Disney Princess (Wreak It Ralph 2)